YuGiOh! Retold!
by shadowsphear21
Summary: The story of Yu-Gi-Oh! Retold in a way the likes of which you've never seen.
1. New Faces

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Retold!  
**  
**Note:** I would just like to inform all who read this fiction that I do not hold copyright on any of the non-original characters featured in this story, nor am I affiliated in any way with their creators, sponsors, or any of the other parties affiliated with the previously mentioned characters. I do, however, own copyright on all of my own original characters that are introduced into this story, of which I also hold copyright on. This fiction was only meant for the entertainment of others and is not meant to promote any of the characters, that are not my own, that are introduced into this story.  
  
**PLEASE READ:  
**  
I would like the readers to take note of three things:  
  
**1:** I use most of the American names in the fiction. The only Japanese/Truly translated names I use (Malik for example) are those that I prefer.  
  
**2:** This fiction was written under the assumption that the readers already know what each Duel Monster looks like (since there are no monster descriptions).  
  
**3:** The story is written in story form, while the duels are written in script form. The beginning of each Duel is signaled by the **DUEL!!!!!!!!** sign, and the ending signaled by **DUEL COMPLETE** ( '' marks indicate thought)(In 2000- life-point games, specific life point payments for card effects are ignored).  
  
**New Faces  
**  
Since Yugi's victory over Seto Kaiba, many strange things had happened. The creator of Duel Monsters, Maxamillion Pegasus, through the powers of his Millennium Item, the Millennium Eye, stole the soul of Yugi's grandfather, telling Yugi that the only way to free him was to win Pegasus' King of Games Duel Monsters tournament, being held on an Island he called Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Yugi, along with his friends, Joey, Triston, and Tea, boarded the ship that would take them to Duelist Kingdom, unaware of the events taking place below deck.  
  
Zero Mac, a young man who looked as if he could be no more than seventeen years old, waited patiently in the ship's cargo hold, a stow-away.  
  
Zero, for more than one reason, liked to wear a lot of black. His hair was short, brown, and spiky, and his eyes were an intense blue. Though his skills as a Duelist could easily rival Yugi's, Zero was known by absolutely no one. He also had very extensive knowledge of the Millennium Items, and liked to keep a very watchful eye on Yugi (not to Yugi's knowledge). His appearance seemed to coincide with Yugi's completion of the Millennium Puzzle, and he has been watching Yugi from the shadows ever since.  
  
"Poor Kaiba," Zero said to himself, looking back on his memories of Yugi's duel with Kaiba, "he had no idea what he was getting himself into."  
  
Zero was silent for a moment, and then he addressed the dark figure that had been watching him from the corner of the hold.  
  
"I know you're there," said Zero to the figure, "why don't you stop trying to hide and come out?"  
  
A man in a black cloak stepped out from the darkness and Zero turned to face him.  
  
"Heheheheheh," the hooded man laughed, "Very good, Zero. My master was right about you."  
  
"Was he?" responded Zero, "May I ask for the name of my pursuer?"  
  
"It's Dominose," answered the hooded man, "and I'm afraid my master has sent me to relieve you of your power. You see, he has quite the ingenious plan concocted and he requires your power in order to carry it out."  
  
"Your going to have to work for it," replied the smug Zero, "what would you say to a game?"  
  
"A game?" asked the hooded man.  
  
"Yes," answered Zero, "a Shadow Game."  
  
"Ah, yes" said Dominose, "The Shadow Games, games of the Pharaohs. I had almost forgotten them"  
  
"You haven't answered my question," replied Zero.  
  
"My apologies, Zero," answered Dominose, "But I'm afraid I don't play games!"  
  
Dominose extended his arm and a wave of black energy escaped from his skin, attempting to ensnare the young Zero.  
  
"Don't think so," answered the young man, calmly, and the black energy was instantly smothered.  
  
Dominose growled at Zero, and Zero simply grinned at him.  
  
"Sorry Dominose," said Zero, "If it was that easy, I'd have lost my powers a long time ago. If you want them, you're going to have to beat me."  
  
"Fine," answered Dominose, "Then I accept your challenge."  
  
Zero held up one hand and a series of thin, white, bars of light positioned themselves in front of both duelists in a way that made them resemble a game mat. Each player's Life Points (2000) were displayed at the top of the mat, and the entire hold seemed to empty itself out until it was completely without its cargo. Each player's deck appeared, pre-shuffled in the appropriate grid, the Duelists drew their hands, and with that, it was time to...  
  
**DUEL!!!!!!!!**  
  
Dominose: I'll go first. I set two cards face down, and I summon Jinzo # 7 in attack mode. (500/400/2/Dark/Machine) Your move." -2000-  
  
Zero: I set one card face down, and summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode. (1900/1500/4/Dark/Fiend) Archfiend Soldier, attack Jinzo # 7! -2000-  
  
The Archfiend Soldier unsheathes its sword and flies toward Jinzo # 7 preparing to slice it in half, when...  
  
Dominose: I activate my Trap card, Gravity Bind! This will stop your monster's attack instantly. -2000-  
  
A pale blue dome appears over the playing field and Zero's monster is stopped by an electrical shock.  
  
Zero: Fine. Your move. -2000-  
  
Dominose: I activate my second face down card, Negative Energy Generator. This card will increase my monster's Attack points to 1500. -2000-  
  
A black aura surrounds Dominose's monster.  
  
Dominose: Jinzo # 7, use your effect and attack his life points directly! -2000-  
  
A sphere of gray energy begins to form between the palms of Jinzo # 7, when suddenly...  
  
Zero, smiling: Not today, Dominose. I activate my face down card, Skill Drain! -2000-  
  
The entire cargo hold grows darker as Jinzo # 7's attack dissolves.  
  
Zero: This card negates all monster effects. Sorry, Dominose. Maybe next time. -2000-  
  
Dominose: Argh! Dammit! -2000-  
  
Zero: It's my move. I'll equip my Archfiend Soldier with the Magic card, Demotion. This card will decrease my monster's level, making it immune to your Gravity Bind .-2000-  
  
Dominose: No! My monster! -2000-  
  
Zero: You read my mind. Archfiend Soldier, attack Jinzo # 7! -2000-  
  
The Archfiend Soldier Passes through the pale blue barrier and slashes through Jinzo # 7's torso.  
  
Zero: I'm not one to make things easy. You SURE you want my powers? -2000-  
  
Dominose: Mark my words, Zero, I've only just begun. -1600-  
  
Zero: Whatever you say, Dominose. Your move. -2000-  
  
Dominose, laughing: I summon White Magical Hat in attack mode (1000/700/3/Light/Spellcaster) and set one card face down. Then I'll activate my Magic card, Secret Pass to the Treasure, which allows my monster to make a direct attack. -1600-  
  
Zero: Uh, Oh. -2000-  
  
Dominose: White Magical Hat, attack his life points directly! -1600-  
  
The White Magical Hat throws a 2 of diamonds at Zero. The card hits Zero in his stomach before disappearing in a quick flash of light.  
  
Dominose: Usually, my White Magical Hat's effect would force you to discard a card from your hand, but with that Skill Drain on the field, my monster was stripped of its power. However, since it damaged your life points, that allows me to activate my face down card. -1600-  
  
Zero: 'He set a Trap card.' -1000-  
  
Dominose: Behold! Robin' Goblin! While this card is on the field, you must discard a card from your hand each time my monsters deal damage to you. Not as effective as the original, but it still gets the job done. -1600-  
  
Zero, smug: Somebody likes chains. -1000-  
  
Dominose: Your humor is amusing, but hardly intimidating. You WILL lose this duel, Zero, and your powers will belong to my master. -1600-  
  
Zero: Someone also likes to hear himself talk. Are you going to finish your move or not? -1000-  
  
Dominose: Heheheheh. Fine. I'll end my turn. -1600-  
  
Zero: My move, then. Archfiend Soldier, attack White Magical Hat! -1000-  
  
Dominose witnesses his monster's cape being torn through by the sword of Archfiend Soldier.  
  
Dominose: You may have more life points, Zero, but don't let it go to your head. -700-  
  
Zero: Never crossed my mind. Your move. -1000-  
  
Dominose: I activate my Magic card, Pot of Greed, and draw two cards. Then I'll set a monster face down in defense mode. Your move. -700-  
  
Zero: I'll equip Archfiend Soldier with my Malevolent Nuzzler. This increases my monster's Attack power to 2600. Now, I'll have him attack your face down monster. -1000-  
  
Dominose: I hate to disappoint you, Zero, but your monster isn't strong enough. -700-  
  
The Archfiend Soldier slashes at Dominose's face down card as it transforms into a large, brown slab. Its sword emits a trail of sparks off the slab's surface.  
  
Zero: Crap! A Labyrinth Wall. (0/3000/5/Earth/Rock) -600-  
  
Dominose: That is correct, and since the damage you took counts as battle damage, you lose another card. -700-  
  
Zero, discarding: I know the rules, Dominose. Make your move. -600-  
  
Dominose: Gladly. I activate my Magic card, Dark Hole, and destroy our monsters. -700-  
  
Archfiend Soldier and Labyrinth Wall are engulfed in a black vortex.  
  
Dominose: Now I'll set one card face down and end my turn. -700-  
  
Zero: First, I play my own Pot of Greed. Then, I set one card face down, and summon the Dark Magician! (2500/2100/7/Dark/Spellcaster) Since your Gravity Bind is still active, I'll end my turn there. Your Move. -600-  
  
Dominose: I have a feeling I'm safe where I am, so I'll draw my card and end my turn. -700-  
  
Zero: Fine by me, because I've just won this duel. -600-  
  
Dominose: What! -700-  
  
Zero: First, I activate my Magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon, and target your Gravity Bind! -600-  
  
A bolt of lightning incinerates Dominose's Trap card and the blue barrier disappears.  
  
Zero: Then I activate Dedication Through Light and Darkness, and sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon.... -600-  
  
Zero's monster melts into a black ooze, from which emerges.....  
  
Zero: The Black Magician of Chaos! (2800/2600/8/Dark/Spellcaster) And since you failed to summon a monster last turn, when your field was empty, my monster is allowed to attack your life points directly! -600-  
  
Dominose gasps at the site of Zero's monster  
  
Zero: Attack, my Magician! Chaos Blaster! -600-  
  
Dominose: Hahahahahaha! You FOOL! You should have known that I wouldn't have been so stupid as to leave myself completely unprotected! I activate the trap card, Mirror Force! Say goodbye to your Magician! -700-  
  
The blast launched by Zero's monster crashes into a large, reflective barrier, shattering it. The shards then turn into beams of red energy that shoot themselves at Zero's Black Magician of Chaos, destroying it.  
  
Zero: Heheheheheh. -600-  
  
Dominose: What are you laughing at!? -700-  
  
Zero: I had a feeling that face down card was a Mirror Force, that's why I prepared ahead of time. -600-  
  
Dominose: You lie! -700-  
  
Zero: Take a look. I activate my face down card, A Deal With Dark Ruler! This card is triggered by my monster's destruction, and allows me to summon the most powerful monster in my deck... -600-  
  
Suddenly, a hole opens up in the floor and people are heard screaming form within. From it, rises the Berserk Dragon, ribbons of green energy rippling off of its body. It looks at Dominose before letting out a terrifying roar.  
  
Zero: Berserk Dragon! (3500/0/8/Dark/Zombie) And since it was summoned during my Battle Phase, I get to attack with it. -600-  
  
Dominose: No. No! -700-  
  
Zero: Berserk Dragon, attack his life points with Blackened Flame Attack! -600-  
  
**DUEL COMPLETE  
**  
Dominose cried out in pain as he was struck by the Berserk Dragon's black flames. Zero, a cold look in his eyes, looked on at his fallen opponent.  
  
"To the Shadow Realm with you, Dominose!" shouted the mysterious youth, and the shadows within the hold reached out and ensnared Dominose, who screamed in terror as he was slowly pulled into the darkness.  
  
Once Dominose was consumed, reality shifted back into place, and the cargo hold was full again. Zero sat back down in the place he was sitting before and crossed his arms.  
  
"Next stop," he said to himself, "Duelist Kingdom." 


	2. Brawl with a Bug

**BRAWL WITH A BUG  
**  
The next morning, the Duelists had all reached Duelist Kingdom. But by the time Pegasus was done with his speech and the tournament had actually started, it was nightfall.  
  
As much as Yugi wanted to simply get into the castle and get at Pegasus, he needed to play by Pegasus's rules to do so. That meant that he needed to wager his Star-Chips against other Duelists, gaining his wager with each Duel won. Once he had ten Star-Chips, filling up his Dueling Gauntlet, he would be able to enter Pegasus's Castle and Duel Pegasus for his Grandfather's soul, as well as a grand prize of 300 million yen.  
  
The money, however, was the goal of Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend, though he used to bully Yugi. Joey needed the money to pay for his sister, Serenity's eye surgery that she needed to keep from going blind.  
  
Joey did not receive an invitation to Pegasus's tournament, so Yugi gave him a Star-chip so that he could legally Duel, leaving them both with only one Star-Chip, and Joey without a Gauntlet.  
  
"So now what?" asked Tea, "Are you guys supposed to just Duel right here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Well," responded Yugi, "Pegasus didn't say we couldn't. I don't care so long as I can save my Grandpa."  
  
"Yeah," responded Joey, "It really sucks that that punk, Weevil threw your Exodia cards overboard, though. Man, that little geek is lucky I didn't get my hands on him! Had I, **HE** woulda' been swimin' with Exodia!"  
  
"Instead, though," replied Yugi, looking up at Joey, "you jumped in to try and save Exodia."  
  
"But it didn't work," answered Joey, a melancholy look on his face, "I only got two of your cards back."  
  
"It's ok, Joey," answered Yugi, "I appreciate that you tried, but don't worry, there's plenty of powerful cards in my grandpa's deck that'll help me win this tournament."  
  
"Uh, guys," said Triston, "I hate to interrupt, but take a look."  
  
Triston pointed ahead of the group, and everyone looked to see Weevil, holding a torch and casting a menacing grin toward them.  
  
"It's Weevil!" exclaimed Tea.  
  
"Weevil!" shouted Yugi, "I challenge you to a Duel!"  
  
Weevil began to run away from the group and the group followed close behind him until they reached an enormous Dueling arena at the edge of the forest.  
  
"Weevil!" exclaimed Yugi, eyeing Weevil, who was already stationed on the Dueling platform, looking down at Yugi.  
  
"You want to Duel me, Yugi?" said Weevil, the same sneer on his face, "Then come on!"  
  
"You got it!" answered Yugi, and then he began to change as the Millennium Puzzle glowed a bright, golden glow, and Yugi's voice became a powerful bellow as he shouted the word, **"YU-GI-OH!"**  
  
"Yeah! Get'm, Yug'!" cheered Joey as Yugi's platform began to rise.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi!" cheered Triston, "Show this loser who's boss!"  
  
"Weevil!" exclaimed Yugi as Weevil mockingly giggled, "The loser of this Duel will be eliminated from the tournament!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" laughed the beetle-ish Duelist, "And give me one good reason why I should bet both of my Star-Chips against your one."  
  
"Because," continued Yugi, "I'm not just betting my Star-Chip. If you win this Duel, I will also surrender my Grandfather's Dueling Deck to you."  
  
"Say WHAT!" exclaimed Joey, the entire group looking surprised.  
  
"Hmmm," said the smiling Weevil, "You're Grandfather's deck, AND your last Star-Chip? That's an offer too good to refuse. Agreed!"  
  
"Fine!" answered Yugi, "Now, Weevil Underwood, prepare yourself! Decks shuffled! Life points set! 5 cards! Its time to...  
  
**DUEL!!!!!!!!**  
  
Weevil: I'll go first, Yugi. I set one monster in defense mode, and set another card face-down. Your move! -2000-  
  
Yugi: I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior! (1600/1000/4/Light/Warrior) and his effect allows me to destroy your face-down card! -2000-  
  
Breaker slashes the air. A whirlwind spins from the warrior's blade and shatters Weevil's face-down card.  
  
Yugi: Now, Breaker, attack his face-down monster with Mystic's Blade! -2000-  
  
Breaker flies across the Dueling Arena and cuts the face-down monster card in half, revealing Weevil's Needle Worm (750/600/2/Earth/Insect).  
  
Weevil: Heheheheheheh, you've flipped my Needle Worm! And that means that you have to discard the top five cards of your deck! -2000-  
  
Yugi, discarding: Argh... -2000-  
  
Weevil, still smiling: Now, it's my turn again. I summon Gerochin Kuwagata! (1700/1000/4/Wind/Insect) Attack his Magical Warrior with Beetle Jaw Crush! -2000-  
  
Gerochin Kuwagata flies across the Dueling Arena, catches Breaker in its mighty jaws, and snaps the warrior in half.  
  
Yugi, while Weevil is laughing: Quite a lot of laughter for only hitting me for 100 points of damage. -1900-  
  
Weevil: Take another look, Yugi! -2000-  
  
Yugi, surprised as his life points continue to decrees: Ah! My Life points! How did they get that low!? -1390-  
  
Weevil: Very simple you fool. It's one of Pegasus' new rules. Every monster gains a 30 percent Field-Power-Bonus if they are present on their preferred field. The Power-Bonus that my insects gain from the forest raised my Gerochin Kuwagata's Attack points to 2210! -2000-  
  
Yugi: But how could you know that? -1390-  
  
Weevil: Because, stupid, I hacked into the Duelist Kingdom computer and memorized the rulebook. That's how I win all my duels, by staying informed. Too bad you made the mistake of playing fair. -2000-  
  
Yugi: You're the lowest Duelist I've ever met, Weevil, and if you think I'm going to lose to someone like you, you have another thing coming. -1390-  
  
Weevil: Oh! I'm so scared! Shut up and make your move so I can defeat you and take your Star-Chip! -2000-  
  
Yugi: First, I set 1 card face-down, and then I summon the Skilled White Magician. (1700/1900/4/Light/Spellcaster) Skilled White Magician, attack Gerochin Kuwagata! -1390-  
  
Joey: Yugi! What're ya doin'!?  
  
Stealing Weevil: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You dumbass! Now your monster will be destroyed and you'll lose even more Life points! -2000-  
  
A brilliant light is emitted from the Skilled White Magician's staff, and Gerochin Kuwagata is lost within it. After the light fades, the Skilled White Magician is shattered into a series of white shards that are then blown into the wind.  
  
Weevil: WHAT! -2000-  
  
Joey: How'd that happen?  
  
Weevil: That's impossible! My monster had more Attack points! -2000-  
  
Yugi: It's very simple, Weevil. The answer's right above you. -1390-  
  
Weevil, looking up: Above me? What do you mean? -2000-  
  
Yugi: The night, Weevil. My monsters are empowered by it just as yours are from the forest. The Skilled White Magician gained enough Attack points to match your bug and destroy it. -1390-  
  
Tea: Whoa! Cool!  
  
Triston: Right on, man! That's show'n 'm!  
  
Weevil: Heh. No matter, I'll still win this game. First, I'll Set 1 card face-down, and then I'll summon Prickle Fairy. (300/2000/4/Earth/Plant) Your move. -2000-  
  
Yugi: I summon Versago, the Destroyer, (1100/900/3/Dark/Fiend) and the Field-Power-Bonus he gains raises his Attack power to 1430, well beyond the attack of your fairy. -1390-  
  
Weevil: 'Heheheheh.' -2000-  
  
Yugi: Versago, attack Prickle Fairy! -1390-  
  
From within Versago's wings emerge a series of chains that whip around wildly before lashing out at Weevil's monster, when suddenly...  
  
Weevil: Not so fast, Yugi! I activate my face-down card, DNA Surgery! This card allows me to transform all of the monsters on the field into bugs! -2000-  
  
Versago's wings are changed into that of an insect, and his chains into feelers. His skin is coated in a reddish-brown exoskeleton and he halts his attack.  
  
Yugi, worried: What? Why has he stopped? -1390-  
  
Weevil: It's my Prickle Fairy's effect. While she is on the field, you can't attack any of my insects, and since she now is an insect, you can't attack her either. -2000-  
  
Yugi: Dammit... 'That makes it almost impossible for me to attack him.' -1390-  
  
Prickle Fairy undergoes many of the same changes as Versago, but her exoskeleton keeps its bright green color.  
  
Weevil: Now, Yugi, I'm about to show you one of my favorite plays. First I activate Snatch Steal, which allows me to take control of Versago, the Destroyer. –2000-  
  
Versago is bound by a brown sac that ties off at the top. The sac then bounces across the Arena to Weevil's side of the field, and then explodes into a cloud of white smoke that reveals Versago once it clears.  
  
Weevil: I then activate a second Magic card, the Magic card, Insect Imitation, which allows me to sacrifice your monster to summon one from my deck... –2000-  
  
Versago, the Destroyer separates into many tiny particles that rejoin to form...  
  
Weevil: Neo Bug! (1800/1700/4/Light/Insect) While not much stronger, it's a definite improvement on Gerochin Kuwagata, and it gains a Field-Power-Bonus that raises it's Attack power to 2340, and you still can't attack because of my Prickle Fairy, which I'm changing to defense mode, its Defense at 2600. I'll set 1 card face-down and end my turn. Your move, Yugi. –2000-  
  
Yugi: 'Finally.' I set 1 card face-down, and summon the Skilled Dark Magician, (1900/1700/4/Dark/Spellcaster) –1390-  
  
The Skilled Dark Magician appears with a beetle-shell on his back and a green face with red, insect eyes.  
  
Yugi: And as you know, it gains a power bonus from the forest, raising its attack to 2470. Your move. –1390-  
  
Weevil: I activate Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards... -2000-  
  
Weevil draws 2 cards from his deck, looks at them, and then laughs.  
  
Weevil: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! If you thought your Magician was going to help you, Yugi, think again. I activate both of my remaining Insect Imitation cards! The first to sacrifice my Neo Bug for my Hunter Spider, (1500/1600/5/Earth/Insect) and the other to sacrifice my Hunter Spider for one of the most powerful monsters in my deck... –2000-  
  
Hunter Spider disintegrates into many tiny particles, but the particles begin to swirl in a much larger circular motion before recombining into...  
  
Weevil: Empress Mantis! (2200/1400/6/Wind/Insect) And the Field-Power-Bonus increases her Attack points to an incredible 2840! –2000-  
  
Yugi: Ugh... -1390-  
  
Weevil: Empress Mantis, attack the Skilled Dark Magician! –2000-  
  
Empress Mantis charges the Skilled Dark Magician screaming a high-pitched scream when...  
  
Yugi: 'Yes!' You fell straight into my trap, Weevil! I activate my face- down card, Mirror Force! –1390-  
  
Weevil's Mantis crashes into a reflective barrier, and an enormous blast of white energy shines through the cracks in the barrier before exploding from the mirror and incinerating Empress Mantis.  
  
Weevil: NO! My Mantis! –2000-  
  
Yugi: What's wrong Weevil? You weren't INFORMED of my trap? –1390-  
  
Joey: Ha HA!  
  
Triston: You hit that one right on the money, Yug'!  
  
Tea: Yahoo! Go Yugi!  
  
Yugi: It's my turn. I set 1 card face-down. Your move. -1390-  
  
Weevil: Heh, now things get interesting. I summon Petit Moth. (300/200/1/Earth/Insect) –2000-  
  
Yugi: much good that'll do you. -1390-  
  
Weevil: It's a weak monster on its own, even with the power bonus, but I'm equipping it with this card, the Cocoon of Evolution. (0/2000/3/Earth/Insect) –2000-  
  
The Petit Moth lifts its head and spouts a series of pink fibers from its mouth. Weevil's monster disappears behind the fibers, and when they clear, all that is seen is the Cocoon of Evolution, pulsating from the energy within.  
  
Weevil: An awesome power the likes of which you've never seen is contained within this cocoon, and you will witness this power in just five turns. –2000-  
  
Yugi: Five turns is a long way off, Weevil. –1390-  
  
Weevil: It doesn't look that way from here, Yugi. With my Prickle Fairy still on the field, you still can't attack me. –2000-  
  
Yugi: We'll just have to see, Weevil. I set 1 card face-down. Your move. –1390-  
  
Weevil: I pass this turn, not that it matters. –2000-  
  
Yugi draws 1 card: Your move. –1390-  
  
Weevil: Paralyzed by fear? –2000-  
  
Yugi: Keep dreaming Weevil. –1390-  
  
Weevil: The power I'm unleashing on you in only 2 turns is no dream Yugi. –2000-  
  
Yugi: If your not going to move, then simply pass so we can continue. –1390-  
  
Weevil: So eager to face defeat. Fine then, I'll set 1 card face-down and end my turn. –2000-  
  
Yugi: I'll pass this turn. –1390-  
  
Weevil: 'Why is he being so calm? Is he merely defying me? It doesn't matter. Not only can he not attack me, but on my next turn, he's going to face the wrath of my ultimate monster, the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!' –2000-  
  
Yugi: Remember what I said about passing? –1390-  
  
Weevil: Keep talking, Yugi, because on my next turn, you'll be so terrified, you'll be lucky if you can even breathe. –2000-  
  
Yugi: You might as well give up trying to intimidate me, Weevil. I don't frighten easily, especially by those cowardly enough to resort to cheap trickery. –1390-  
  
Weevil: Grrrrr! 'Forget this, he can't possibly defeat me with the move I'm about to make, so second best isn't going to do too much less.' Just for that, I'm going to defeat you right here and now! Arise my pet, and show him your awesome power! –2000-  
  
The Cocoon of Evolution emits a dazzling glow before exploding into a swirling, pink dust cloud. An ear-shattering screech escapes from within the cloud before it rears up, and is blown away by one flap from the gigantic wings of Weevil's monster.  
  
Weevil: Behold, Yugi Mouto! The incarnate of your defeat! The rare and powerful, Great Moth! (2600/2500/8/Earth/Insect) –2000-  
  
Yugi and friends stare in amazement.  
  
Weevil: And the Field-Power-Bonus it gains raises its Attack to 3640! Great Moth, attack Yugi's Skilled Dark Magician with Cyclone Wing! –2000-  
  
The Great Moth brings its wings back, preparing to attack, when...  
  
Yugi's eyes shoot open: I activate Shadow Spell! –1390-  
  
700 chains shoot out from every direction and ensnare the Great Moth, halting its attack.  
  
Yugi: And then I activate Dust Tornado, and destroy your face-down card! –1390-  
  
A swirl of gray and blue winds shoot down from the sky and destroy Weevil's face-down card.  
  
Weevil: OH NO! My moth! –2000-  
  
Yugi: And now that it's my turn, I activate the Magic card, Change of Heart, which allows me to take control of your Prickle Fairy. –1390-  
  
A more heavily shaded duplicate of Prickle Fairy appears on Yugi's side of the field, and the Prickle Fairy on Weevil's side of the field disappears.  
  
Yugi: Activating Change of Heart also allows me to activate my Skilled Dark Magician's effect, and sacrifice him for my favorite monster..... –1390-  
  
The Skilled Dark Magician Vanishes in a green light that shoots out from beneath it. When the light disappears, the monster behind the light is...  
  
Yugi: The Dark Magician! (2500/2100/7/Dark/Spellcaster) –1390-  
  
The Dark Magician's armor is transformed into a purple exoskeleton and his eyes become purple insect eyes.  
  
Yugi: And finally, I equip him with the Magic card, United We Stand, which increases his Attack power by 1600 points, and between that, the Power- Bonus he gains, and the 700 Attack points your moth loses from my Dark Spell, I can knock off all 2000 of your Life points in 1 devastating attack! –1390-  
  
Weevil: No! NO! –2000-  
  
Yugi: Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack! –1390-  
  
**DUEL COMPLETE  
**  
As the Dark Magician held out his staff, a wave of dark energy flew across the arena and completely shattered the Great Moth. Yugi's friends cheered and Weevil passed out as his Life points went down to 0.  
  
Back on the ground, Joey walks up to Weevil with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"You won't be needing this anymore!" he said, snatching away Weevil's Dueling Gauntlet.  
  
Weevil began to cry when Yugi remarked, "Cheaters receive no pity, Weevil."  
  
"Here you go, man," said Joey, handing Yugi the 2 Star-Chips he had won.  
  
"Thank you, Joey," answered Yugi, placing the Star-Chips in his Gauntlet.  
  
Zero sat up in a tree where he had been watching the entire Duel as he said to himself with a grin on his face, "The Pharaoh always wins."


	3. Elegantly Egotistical

**ELEGANTLY EGOTISTICAL**  
  
Yugi and his friends decided that they were going to catch some sleep before Dueling again. Zero stayed up all night and watched them carefully as they slept. He was eager to reveal himself to the others, but it was not yet time. Soon, though...  
  
The moon fell and the sun rose once again, as did our favorite Duelists. The morning felt fresh and new, and the gang decided to sit down for breakfast, even if it was one that they had to mooch off of Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, you're blessed!" exclaimed Tea, smiling happily.  
  
"Jeez, Tea," responded Yugi, "I expected these guys not to be prepared, but I never thought you'd've come here without ANY food."  
  
"Guess it must of just slipped my mind," said Tea nervously, Joey and Triston stuffing their faces with junk food as a sweat drop suddenly appeared on her head.  
  
"Well," began Yugi, "we better try to find something else to eat soon. I haven't seen any sort of food stops in our time on the island, and that's all I brought for rations."  
  
"And it was much appreciated! **BURP!** " exclaimed the smiling Joey.  
  
Do you have **any** pride, Joey Wheeler?" said a female voice.  
  
Everyone looked to see the beautiful, busty, Mai Valentine.  
  
"Mai!" exclaimed Joey , "Hey! Been a while. You earn any Stars yet?"  
  
"Sure have," responded Mai, the same Devil-May-Care smile on her face.  
  
Mai held up her gauntlet and gave it a slight turn, revealing the 5 shimmering Star-Chips embedded in her glove.  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Joey, bulleting up to Mai's glove, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull, "How in the Hell did you get so many!?"  
  
"Simple, bone-head," said Mai, sarcastically, "I Dueled for them."  
  
"Wow," said Joey looking up at Mai with a slight smile, "I guess you're pretty good, huh Mai?"  
  
"Too good," responded Mai, boastfully, "and how about you, Joey? I'll bet you haven't earned a single Star-Chip since you've been here, have you?"  
  
"Eeh!" responded Joey, his eyes widened with a nervous sweat drop on his head, "well I... I mean... Uhh..."  
  
"Just as I thought," said Mai, "On the other hand, what can one expect from a novice."  
  
"Novice!" exclaimed Joey, "Who you callin' a novice!?"  
  
"Yeah, Mai?" included Tea, "Joey might be slow, but that doesn't make him a bad Duelist."  
  
Every one face faulted at that point before Joey sarcastically replied, "Thanks Tea. That **_really_** helped."  
  
"Pi-ti-ful," responded Mai, shaking her head.  
  
"Grrrr!" responded Joey, holding up his fist, "Oh yeah? I bet I could take YOU!"  
  
"Really?" answered Mai, acting as if she were surprised at Joey's challenge.  
  
"Uh oh," thought Yugi.  
  
"Alright then, Joey," said Mai, arching her finger, "come with me."  
  
Mai lead the way through the forest as the group fallowed, Joey trying too hard to act like a marching soldier. She stopped, and a Dueling Arena rose up out of the ground. Mai boarded the platform on one side of the Arena, and Joey boarded the other. The two then made eye contact at the top.  
  
"Ok Joey," said Mai, "load your Star-Chip and we'll get this Duel rolling."  
  
"Fine!" shouted Joey, slapping down his Star-Chip.  
  
"Oh please," said Mai, almost laughing, "you really don't know what you're doing, do you?"  
  
"Wait a minute," thought Joey, "did she just call me a bone-head a minute ago?"  
  
Suddenly, Triston fell over and it startled Tea.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno. It just happened," answered the confused Triston as he stood back up, rubbing his head.  
  
"Look, beans-for-brains," said Mai, pointing downward.  
  
Joey looked down at his Dueling Grid and noticed a long, slender, metal bar between the Magic Zone and the hand-rest. The bar had a total of 10 star-shaped indentions in it.  
  
"Your Star-Chip goes in one of those wholes," continued Mai.  
  
"Eh, right," lied Joey, "I knew that. I just got a little carried away."  
  
"Whatever you say, kid," replied Mai.  
  
"This isn't good," said Triston, "That's his only Star-Chip. Joey screws this up and he's out of the Tournament."  
  
"Joey won't lose," responded Yugi, "His reasons for being here are way too important. All he has to do is trust, and the Heart of the Cards will guide him through this."  
  
"Thanks Yug'," responded Joey.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Mai.  
  
"Sumthin' you wouldn't understand, Mai," answered Joey.  
  
"Whatever," replied Mai, "Just load your Star-Chip so we can get started already."  
  
The two Duelists loaded their chips, and they lit up inside of the bar. Everything began to click, and the Dueling Grid flashed. The holographic projectors started up, the Duelists' Life Points were set, and with that, it was time to...  
  
**DUEL!!!!!!!!**  
  
Mai: You can go first, Joey, not that it matters. – 2000 –  
  
Joey: Yeah!? Well we're gonna see about that! I set 1 card face-down and summon Gearfried, the Iron Knight. (1800/1600/4/Earth/Warrior) I'll end my turn there. – 2000 –  
  
Mai: I set 1 card face-down and summon Harpy Lady. (1300/1400/4/Wind/Winged- Beast) Surprised? – 2000 –  
  
Joey: I ain't fallin' for that! Gearfried, attack Harpy Lady! – 2000 –  
  
Gearfried rushes the Harpy, mounting his attack, when...  
  
Mai: I activate Spellbinding Circle. This'll paralyze your Iron Knight and save my Harpy. – 2000 –  
  
A bright ring appears on Joey's field, and a light shoots out from the center. Gearfried is pulled back to Joey's side of the field and slammed into the ground where a light surrounds the Iron Knight.  
  
Joey: Damn! She stopped my attack! Well, at least my monster's effect'll destroy her card afterward. – 2000 –  
  
The light dissipates, and Gearfried rises to his feet again.  
  
Mai: It's my move now, Joey, and I activate this Magic Card...  
  
Mai places her card down, and the battlefield changes to a mountain range.  
  
Mai: This card changes the field into a mountainous area, which gives my Harpy a Field-Power-Bonus that raises her attack points to 1690. But that's not all, I also activate my other Magic card, Fallow Wind, which increases my Harpy's attack even further to 1990. – 2000 –  
  
Joey: Uh oh... – 2000 –  
  
Mai: Harpy Lady, attack Gearfried now! – 2000 –  
  
Mai's monster flies over to Gearfried, slashes at the Iron Knight with her claws, sparks flying off of his armor before he splits into four sections that shatter in order from left to right, and then returns to her original position, all in one smooth motion, and within a second's time.  
  
Joey: WHOA! – 1810 –  
  
Tea: Did you see that!? I could barely even fallow it!  
  
Triston: Man! It's only her second turn, and already she's gotten ahead!  
  
Yugi: Don't sweat it, Joey! It's only a small lead! You can still win this!  
  
Joey: 'sigh' Alright, so I'm not off to the best o' starts, but it's ok. – 1810 –  
  
Mai: Just keep telling yourself that, kid. – 2000 –  
  
Joey: Grrr! Don't get too cocky, Mai! This Duel's just gettin' started! I set 1 monster face-down. Your move. – 1810 –  
  
Mai: That's it? Ah well, guess you're gonna have to learn the hard way. Harpy Lady, attack! – 2000 –  
  
Mai's Harpy Lady slashes at Joey's face-down Monster. The card is cut into ribbons, and reveals beneath it...  
  
Joey: You flipped my Armed Ninja! (300/300/1/Earth/Warrior) His effect allows me to destroy one Magic Card on the field, namely, your Mountain card! – 1810 –  
  
Mai gasps as the Armed Ninja drives his blade into the ground, and he, as well as the Mountain range, are shredded into nothing.  
  
Joey: Now your Harpy won't receive its bonus. – 1810 –  
  
Triston: All right, man!  
  
Tea: Yeah, Joey! Great move!  
  
Mai: Ehem! It's still my turn, you know. I set 1 card-face down, and it's your move. – 2000 –  
  
Joey: Alright. I summon you, Axe Raider, (1700/1150/4/Earth/Warrior) destroy her Harpy Lady! – 1810 –  
  
The Axe Raider raises his axe and charges at Mai's monster, when...  
  
Mai: I activate my Trap card, Wind Storm of Etaque! – 2000 –  
  
A swirling wind blows the Axe Raider into the sky and drops him back on to Joey's side of the field. The Axe Raider returns to his feet in Defense mode.  
  
Joey: What the!? What'd you do? – 1810 –  
  
Mai: Wind Storm of Etaque changes the battle position of every face-up monster, forcing your Axe Raider to take the defensive. – 2000 –  
  
Joey: Uh oh... - 1810 –  
  
Triston: Shoot! This isn't good!  
  
Mai: Harpy Lady, attack his Axe Raider! – 2000 –  
  
Harpy Lady shifts out of her defensive position and slashes Joey's Axe Raider into several sections that instantly shatter.  
  
Joey: Ah! My Axe Raider's been destroyed! – 1810 –  
  
Mai:Well at least now we know you're not blind. I set 1 card face-down and end my turn. – 2000 –  
  
Yugi: That's nothing Joey! You've still got plenty of moves in your deck!  
  
Mai, sarcastic: Isn't that nice, you've got yourself a little Fan Club. – 2000 –  
  
Joey: Zip it, Mai! He's right! I still got plenty of cards left in my deck, and they're all gonna help me win this! Just like my friends! – 1810 –  
  
Mai: Whatever, just make your move. – 2000 –  
  
Joey: Check this out, Mai, it's one of my favorite combos. I activate the Magic card, Warrior Returning Alive, to bring my Axe Raider back to my hand, and summon him to the field. Then I equip him with my Axe of Despair, increasing his Attack points to 2700. – 1810 –  
  
Mai smiles slightly.  
  
Joey: Axe Raider, attack her Harpy with Mighty Axe Slam! – 1810 –  
  
Axe Raider lifts the Axe of Despair over his head as he prepares to attack Harpy Lady, when...  
  
Mai: Sorry, Joey. I activate Fairy's Hand Mirror! – 2000 –  
  
The Axe of Despair vanishes from Axe Raider's hands and reappears in the claw-tipped fingers of Harpy Lady.  
  
Mai: Harpy Lady, counter-attack! – 2000 –  
  
The Harpy Lady takes the Axe of Despair and uses it to cut the Axe Raider in half.  
  
Joey: What! – 910 –  
  
Tea: Oh no...  
  
Triston: What the... how'd that happen?  
  
Mai: My Fairy's Hand Mirror allowed me to equip Axe of Despair to my Harpy Lady, and since Joey's monster attacked mine while it's Attack points were lower, not only was it destroyed, but it took a good chunk out of his Life points as well. – 2000 –  
  
Joey, wide-eyed: Ah... - 910 –  
  
Mai: Lucky for you, it only lasts for this turn. You really should stop attacking me when I've got a card face-down, Wheeler. Usually, it means **_TRAP_**. – 2000 –  
  
Joey: 'I don't believe it. Just her Harpy's taken out 3 of my monsters and more than half my Life points while I haven't even scratched her, and it's only been a few turns!' – 910 –  
  
Yugi: **YU-GI-OH!**  
  
Yugi transforms into his alter-ego.  
  
Yugi: Joey, calm down. Things may seem impossible, but there's still a way you can win.  
  
Joey: Huh? – 910 –  
  
Yugi: Well, what do you know? She's definitely a skilled Duelist, but her strategy has 1 major flaw.  
  
Joey: A flaw? – 910 –  
  
Yugi: Yes, Joey. Think about it. So far, she's only played a single monster, and every move she's made since then has been to defend that monster.  
  
Joey: I get it. If I can just break through her defenses and destroy her monster, then it'll mess up her strategy. – 910 –  
  
Yugi: Exactly.  
  
Mai: Only one problem, stud, my strategy may circulate around one monster, but that monster comes in multiples. For instance, I play the Magic card, Elegant Egotist. – 2000 –  
  
Mai's side of the field becomes kaleidoscopic, and when site of her field shifts back to normal, it reveals another monster...  
  
Mai: Say hello to my Cyber Harpy. (1800/1300/4/Wind/Winged-Beast) I'm equipping **it** with my Arrow Wing, and Harpy Lady with Gust Fan, increasing their Attack powers to 2100 and 2000. – 2000 –  
  
Harpy Lady shoots Joey a blood-thirsty grin accompanied by its usual screech and he flinches.  
  
Mai: Unfortunately, I can't attack you yet, so I'll set one card face-down and end my turn. – 2000 –  
  
Joey: 'Damn. Not only do I now have 2 Harpies to deal with now, but they're even stronger then before. Wait a minute...' - 910 –  
  
Joey looks at his hand for a moment.  
  
Joey: 'That just might work.' Alright, Mai, first I summon Exiled Force. (1000/1000/4/Earth/Warrior) – 910 –  
  
Mai gasps.  
  
Joey: Using its effect, I sacrifice it to destroy your Cyber Harpy. – 910 –  
  
All but one of the Exiled soldiers vanish, and the one left pulls out his sword and stabs himself in the heart with it. Cyber Harpy looks down to see that she herself had done the same, and her eyes widen before she drops to the ground, and then vanishes.  
  
Tea, Triston: WAHOO!!!  
  
Mai, grinning: You just dug yourself deeper than you think, Josef, doing that activated my Arrow Wing's second effect. – 2000 –  
  
Joey: Second effect? – 910 –  
  
Mai: That's right, when my Harpy goes to the Graveyard, I'm aloud to equip Arrow Wing to another Harpy Lady. Seeing as I only have one other on the field, her Attack points go up by another 300. – 2000 –  
  
Joey: 'That's alright, Mai, because for what I got planned, that only helps me out.' – 910 –  
  
Mai: I'll pass this time, Joey, go ahead and take a free turn. – 2000 –  
  
Joey: Gladly. I summon Amazon Archer, (1400/1000/4/Earth/Warrior) and equip her with the Shooting Star Bow, which allows her to attack your Life points directly at the cost of 1000 Attack points. – 910 –  
  
Mai: Ah! – 2000 –  
  
The Amazon Archer fires her arrow, which shines brilliantly as it streaks across the field where it vanishes into an invisible barrier that ripples outward from the point of contact.  
  
Mai: Well you finally did some damage. Pat yourself on the back, Wheeler. – 1600 –  
  
Joey: Later. I set the rest of my hand face-down and end my turn. Your move, Mai. – 910 –  
  
Mai: Huh, well, at least you went out with a bang, kid. Harpy Lady, Attack Amazon Archer! – 1600 –  
  
Joey: Not so fast, Mai! – 910 –  
  
Mai, confused: Huh? – 1600 –  
  
Joey: First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy your face-down card! – 910 –  
  
A black vortex sucks up Mai's card.  
  
Joey: Then I activate my own Trap card! – 910 –  
  
Mai: What!? You set a trap for me!? - 1600 -  
  
Joey: That's right, and it's called Reverse Trap! This card turns any power increase into a power decrease, and vice-versa, which increases the Attack power of my Amazon, and decreases the Attack power of your Harpy! – 910 –  
  
Mai: Oh no! – 1600 –  
  
Joey: That's right, Mai! This Duel's over! – 910 –  
  
**DUEL COMPLETE**  
  
Harpy Lady stumbled as her weapons disappeared in mid-assault. The Amazon Archer blocked the attack with her bow, and then fired her arrow into the Harpy's heart before Mai's monster vanished into the light.  
  
"That hits you for 2100 points!" exclaimed Joey.  
  
"But," began Mai, "how? How could I lose to such an amateur?"  
  
"Because, Mai" answered Joey, "I'm here for a reason. My sister's sight is on the line, and there's no way in Hell I'm letin' her down."  
  
Mai's eyes widened as her Life points slowly decreased to 0. She couldn't believe that a novice, a virtual unknown had defeated her. She hadn't lost a Duel in all her days as a Duelist, how could Joey, of all people, have beaten her?  
  
As Zero looked on at the two Duelists, he thought to himself, "If only Mai knew where Joey's headed. Where all of them are headed, as a matter of fact."  
  
Zero looks up at Joey, showing his "V" for victory and smiling widely.  
  
"Keeping fighting, Joey," he says, "You're going to turn out to be a great Duelist." 


End file.
